Foiled Plan
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Professor Chaos is off to cause chaos and destruction in South Park. When Mysterion finds him, he gets more than he bargained for. Rated M for a reason. Bunny Kenny/Butters!


So I decided to write a little Bunny fic for a friend of mine so I hope you guys enjoy. Doesn't have much of a plot but I personally think it get's kinda cute XD Sorry if it's OOC, not really good at writing Butters!

Rated M for a reason so be warned!

I do not own South Park (or there would be more Kenny XD), the amazing writers own it :D

Based off this picture I found on the internet and posted it on instagram! Credit to the artist!

/p/qAlIqYkuH9/?modal=true

* * *

><p>Not many people understood why, after seven years, the kids of South Park would still sometimes dress up as their super hero alter egos. They would go around and do small tasks such as raising money for starving children or trying to find a home for an animal who was to be put down. Sometimes they would have battles with their arch enemy, Professor Chaos who still vowed to bring chaos to the world. The only one of the group who would actually fight would be Mysterion.<p>

The fights were never too violent since the pair were still friends outside of their little worlds but they did happen a few times thought out the year. Sometimes Chaos and General Disarray would do something like go to a meeting at the rec center and swap the salt for sugar or vice versa. Mysterion would hear about it through twitter or his friends and go and get Chaos and Disarray before they fucked up more of their food. He would then lock them up in his garage for an hour or two before letting them back out.

It was something they did every once in a while whether it be with or without General Disarray. It had been quiet for the month of April but Mysterion knew that something would happen soon.

* * *

><p>Kenny was sitting with Karen, helper her bleach her hair. They had both gotten very close over the years especially after Kevin had ended up in prison for a year for a fight he started at a bar. He even still came to her as Mysterion if he knew something was wrong. He would always be her guardian angel when she needed him. After two years of dying Karen's hair, he had become a pro at it. He was always able to cover her dirty blonde roots with the bleach and make it look perfect. Her hair colour had always reminded him of a certain blonde kid who sat next to him in English class... He sighed at the thought making Karen give a little giggle.<p>

"What's so funny? I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job," Kenny said to her defensively.

"I just know what or more _who_ you are thinking of," she said laughing.

"Eh, what did I tell you about bringing that up," Kenny said trying to hide a small blush. Karen had figured out his little crush when they were working on a science project the year never let him forget that she knew. "How the hell do you even know what I'm thinking of?"

"I can see your face in the tv reflection and it's the same dreamy look you had when he bent down to get stuff from his backpack," she said as if it were obvious.

"Yea well, shut up," he huffed out. "I'm the one who currently controls the fate of your hair," he threatened.

"And risk having your little sister get made fun of and look like hell for picture day? I think you're too awesome to screw it all up," she said with a smile, looking up at him.

"Yea, yea. I always have to be the nice big brother," he huffed out and finished up with her hair.

As he took the gloves off and was about to put his parka back on, he got a text from Kyle. He opened the text and read.

_Just saw Professor Chaos heading towards the rec center._

Kenny sighed and went into his room, preparing to go out as Mysterion.

_Was he alone?_

He asked as he got the outfit on ready to leave.

_Yea, you want us all to suit up or you just go?_

Kenny thought it through but decided that this was probably going to be his only chance to set his plan in place. He smiled and sent off another text before leaving.

_I can handle it._

* * *

><p>Professor Chaos sat at the roof of the rec center, ready to put his plan into action. "Ah yes perfect! No one will suspect I go out at night. I can go in through the roof stairs and mix up the ballet boxes for some vote the football team was having. Yes this is going to be brilliant. Muahahaha!" Chaos said to himself. He was so caught up in his idea that he didn't notice the figure right behind him.<p>

He turned around and looked shocked at Mysterion standing proudly before him. He gulped in both fear and arousal. Chaos had always had a little bit of a thing for Mysterion... scratch that it was a big thing. He could feel his heart triple its speed as he looked into those ocean blue eyes. They were squinted as usual but for the fist time, Mysterion didn't have the most serious look on his face. He gave him a...smirk? He began to walk closer, the start of a smile appearing.

He leaned right in and whispered out in his deep voice. "Fancy meeting you here Chaos." He reached his hand out and lightly touched his cheek.

"M-mysterion? he stuttered out in shock. "How did you find me?" he stuttered out. Mysterion just laughed a dark laugh.

"I have my sources," he said as he got closer, leaning down slightly to keep their faces leveled. "Now how about we go down to the rec center and have a little bit of our own fun," he said with a sly wink. Chaos could only nod before Mysterion flew in and gave him a deep kiss. Chaos was momentarily shocked before he gave in and kissed him back. Mysterion ground his hips into Chaos who let out a deep moan. The hooded hero took that opportunity and slide his tongue into his nemesis's mouth, exploring it.

Chaos didn't have as much experience making out but did the best that he could. He must have had some sort of affect as he could feel Mysterion's cock harden in his pants ans he continued to grind into his hip. Mysterion began to kiss down his neck before picking him up bridal style and taking him down towards the door to the stairs.

Once they got to the main floor, he brought him to the large desk where all the adults go to lead their meetings. He lied him down before getting on top of him and continuing to kiss him as they both ground their hips into each other, Chaos letting out constant moans. He got louder the lower Mysterion got. Mysterion carefully removed the tinfoil wrapped boots and his pants and underwear down in one quick swish.

"Mysterion what are you-OH GOD!" he was cut off with the feel of his warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He placed a hand over his mouth in embarrassment but Mysterion quickly popped off his cock and gave it a long lick before removing his hand.

"Keep the noises coming," he said in his dark raspy voice with a dark smile that made Chaos shutter.

Mysterion went back down and swallowed his entire cock. He screamed out and came, shooting down Mysterion's throat. He eagerly swallowed down every drop before pulling off of him.

"Oh god that was a-amazing," he gasped out taking in deep breaths. Mysterion leaned down next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Yea," he said. Mysterion noticed that he almost looked upset.

"What's wrong Chaos?" he asked, holding his face.

"It's just...is that it? I m-mean is this just a one time thing?" he asked shyly, his Chaos persona slowly fading.

"Would you like more?" Mysterion asked.

"Yea but not from you," he said and Mysterion's heart plummeted. He had always prepared himself for rejection but never realized how much it would actually hurt. He felt Chaos's cold hands on his face and felt his mask and hood lifted from his head. "I want to be with you Kenny," he said with a small smile. Kenny smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Sounds like a plan Butters," he said with a smile and continued to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The next day at South Park high, Kenny walked up to Butters locker and wrapped his arms around his waist. Butters jumped at first before melting into his arms. Kyle and Stan walked by and walked right back when they saw Kenny and Butters.<p>

"Finally made a move on him eh," Kyle said with a small smile.

"Took you long enough," Stan said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, how about you two? Took you both a good year to confess your feelings," Kenny said with a smirk. Kyle blushed whilst Stan just laughed and pulled Kyle into his side kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea but now we have each other," Stan said. Butters awed at them as Kenny rolled his eyes at their cheesy lines. Kenny pulled Butters closer, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, so do we," he said with a smile. "Now if you will please excuse us, I'm going to take Butters home and fuck him into the mattress," he said with a wink. Kyle and Stan laughed as Butters turned a bright red.

"Kenny," he whined out before being whisked away to Kenny's place.

* * *

><p>Wooh so there we go! :D Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review!<p> 


End file.
